valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Archwitch Ymir
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 30% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Dark Abyss |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Reduce gain damage 90% Counter attack 900% / 30% chance |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Dark Abyss |skill g lv1 = Deal 350% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 650% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 30% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Dark Abyss |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Reduce gain damage 90% Counter attack 1500% / 30% chance |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Dark Abyss |skill x lv1 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 30% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Dark Abyss |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Reduce gain damage 90% Counter attack 1500% / 80% chance |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44999 / 84997 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This once mighty archwitch who lived in a ruined castle in the abyss is still a threat. |friendship = Soldiers and the Demon Ministers are no match for me. |meet = Hmph, rank and file fools. You'll pay for disturbing me. |battle start = The abyss awaits you. |battle end = I think I'll take another nap. |friendship max = A gatekeeper, a dark king, and a key... This world is quite fun. |friendship event = This was just a little taste of my power. Wait 'til I'm rested. Then we shall have some real fun doing battle. |rebirth = I'm getting bored of playing with you... It's time to get serious. Hehe. Watch out, Celestial Lord! I'll take your everything to the abyss if you lay back. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = Hmph, rank and file fools. You'll pay for disturbing me. |likeability 1 = Hmph, rank and file fools. You'll pay for disturbing me. |likeability 2 = Hmph, rank and file fools. You'll pay for disturbing me. |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:Neo Generation Category:Legendary Archwitch Category:AkkeyJin Category:Abyssal Archwitch